


Texting Plus Smexing

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, My Old Wrok, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sexting (almost), Smut, Spidypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Ole Sum: Texting Plus Smexing I gotta at least write one SpidyPool story. Rated M, Enjoy! :3Now: on here it'll be rated E.





	Texting Plus Smexing

**Author's Note:**

> Old A/N: Non-Hero AU
> 
> Warning: There isn't a sex scene, I am truly sorry for those who were hoping for it.
> 
> Original title that was changed:
> 
> "Texting Not Sexting"
> 
> Caption: Peter & Wade are next door neighbors and lovers that live in the same apartment building, but don't feel like moving in with each other (that's a lie their landlord won't let them).
> 
> Characters;
> 
> Peter (19) & Wade (28)

 

"Rurrrrrrrr, Rurrrrrrrrr, Rurrrrrrrr, Rurrrrrrrrr!" Chimed Peter Parker's iPhone from the nightstand. Alas the brown haired photographer doesn't seem to hear it as he sits on his bed with a book in his hands and glasses placed snugly on his nose. He's too intrigued by the story's inside the hardback book that the sound hadn't fully registered in his overly intelligent mind.

"Rurrrrrrrr, Rurrrrrrrrr, Rurrrrrrrr, Rurrrrrrrrr!" It chimes again, this time it finally catches the little brunettes attention. He try's to ignore it in order to finish reading his book, because he knew who it was and didn't feel the need to indulge in texting. However, the device chimed again making him sigh with agitation. Placing the book gently on the night stand, he reaches over for his cellphone. At first he thinks he should turn it off, but vanquishes the thought and answers it instead.

*Spiderbae: What are you texting me for this time Wade? It's kinda late.

*Daddypool: Chill out, it's only, like, 11:30 & 'm kinda horny Baby-boy

*Spiderbae: Huh, now tell me why I should care.

*Daddypool: I wanna try somethin'

*Spiderbae: What exactly would that "something" be, Wade?

*Daddypool: sexting

*Spiderbae: No, Wade.

*Daddypool: plz? :3

*Spiderbae: No.

*Daddypool: Come on Baby-boy. Just write somethin' sexy, I promise u'll like it :D

*Spiderbae: Wade, I said no.

*Daddypool: please, Baby-boy, my balls r turnin' blue :/

For some reason Peter chuckles at the text with a smile. It was actually kind of arousing to know that Wade wanted him so badly it hurt. He desides to cut the blond some slack, but that doesn't actually mean he'll type something lewd.

*Spiderbae: ...Fine.

*Daddypool: Hell's yeah!

*Spiderbae: ...

*Daddypool: So, wat r u wearin' ;3

*Spiderbae: ...

*Daddypool: Come on PettyPie I know u got somethin' hot on :)

*Spiderbae: Not Really, I'm wearing a pear of boxers and a tang-top. How's that sexy?

*Daddypool: It's totally sexy. R u also wearin' ur reading glasses? :3

*Spiderbae: Of course.

*Daddypool: That's so hot ;)

The little brunette rolls his eyes with an indignant, but amused snort. He has a blush on his cheeks as he bites his lip. Wade could be so embarrassing that it was almost adorable. He sends the blond another text.

*Spiderbae: No it's not.

*Daddypool: Yes it is :3

*Spiderbae: Shut up, Wade.

*Daddypool: Not until u sext somethin' naughty PrettyPeter-Pumpkin

*Spiderbae: You do know, that I can turn off my phone any time I want, right?

*Daddypool: Awww, but Baaaaaby boooooy you agreed to it! :D

*Spiderbae: Just because you've extended my pet-name doesn't mean anything, even if I had agreed to this.

*Daddypool: A man can try :/

Peter smiles as a delighted giggle leaves him. Wade could be so needy for the weirdest things. Shaking his head he sends his next text. He decides to throw the blond a bone for once.

*Spiderbae: Then come over to my place and try a little harder Daddy. ;)

*Daddypool: See now that's sexy XD

*Spiderbae: No stupid, I'm inviting you over to my place.

*Daddypool: Ohhh... that was really blunt, don'tcha think

*Spiderbae: Wade... seriously?

*Daddypool: Sorry sorry

*Spiderbae: Well, are you coming or not?

*Daddypool: Hell to the fuck yeah I am

*Spiderbae: Then hurry the hell up.

Putting his phone down Peter grinned. 'Is it weird that I'm already this excited over a simple text reply.' He thinks as his hormones start picking up at the thought of getting to tease and torture his lover. Who knows, they might actually go all the way tonight instead of cuming in each others hands. The doorbell rings throughout the room a moment later signaling that Wade had just arrived. Heading down the hall quickly, he answers it before the blond decides to kick down his door(again) from his tendency to be too impatient. Once it was open the taller of the two forced his way inside, harshly closed the door barely locking it as he slammed Peter against the wooden surface.

"Baby-boy, I want you so bad right now."

"I want you too, Daddy." Before the blond can reply the brunette switched their positions. Peter purrs at the mans shocked expression and pivoted his hips to get it to change to one of lust. "What's the matter Daddy?" He asks nipping the underside of Wade's jaw while still keeping up the slow thrusting of his hips. "I know you wanna touch me."

The blond haired man groaned as he grabs for the young photographer's slim hips. "Fuck, Baby boy."

Motivated by the the others curse Peter striped out of his tang-top and removed his shorts. He then gently breaks free of his lovers wondering hands, kneeling down on his knees and leans in mouthing Wade's sweatpants where his already hard member was. He's a just as overly eager as Wade is, and fuck they are horny as fuck.

Being the tease he's always known to be when things got like this, Peter nuzzles Wade's crotch trying to get the other to undress faster. Wade grunts with inpatients, but gets the hint and strips off his shirt and pulls down his sweatpants. As he does this Peter latched his mouth on to the bulge showing in his boxers and looks up at the blond with a needy stare, golden brown eyes shinning with need.

'Holy fuck that's sexy.' The blond male cursed inwardly as he saw that sensual look. Pulling down his underwear to free his erect member, he pushes it into Peter's waiting mouth. He cursed and growls as the warm, wet heat of the brunette's mouth surrounds his aching cock. Below him, Peter moans around his prick seeming very satisfied with the appendage in is cavern. The happy vibrations make Wade's stomach do flips and he has to keep himself from cumming too soon. That would totally ruin all their fun, so he gently pulls Peter off. This casing the smaller man to whine in frustration. Wade shushes him, then helps the other up to stand, before kissing the little photographer fiercely.

"Baby-Boy, lets take this somewhere else." He groans against the teens lips. Peter nods and takes his hand, leading him to his bedroom. When they enter the room the blond tackles the brunette to the bed to continue where they left off.

(The end)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Old. E/N: Yeah, it's a story with no(a little) action, but it was good, right? Right...? Anyway, I know it's short. I built your hopes up a little, but hey, not every one of my stories will have detailed sex scenes.
> 
> Just review. :3


End file.
